The present invention relates to the field of caring for pets, and provides an apparatus for automatically supplying liquids or solid food to a pet.
Pet owners continually face the problem of how to care for their pets on automobile trips or vacations. The members of a family may wish to bring their pets with them on an automobile trip, or on an all-day outing. Upon reaching their destination, the family members may want to pursue various recreational activities, leaving the pet to play by itself, and may not want to worry about feeding the pet.
Also, the requirement of caring for a pet increases the number of items that must be remembered and packed before the trip. The pet owners must pack not only a supply of food and water, but also at least two bowls from which the pet can eat and drink. When on a trip or vacation, there may be many items to bring, and the above-described pet feeding items may add to an already long list. Moreover, the equipment needed for caring for the pet may take up scarce space in a vehicle.
The present invention makes it easier to travel or vacation with a pet, by providing a simple, compact, and convenient device that not only stores solid food and/or water, but which also automatically supplies a pet with liquids, solid food, or both, at the destination. The feeder of the present invention can be easily stored and transported in a closed condition, yet quickly opened when needed for dispensing food or water.